Black Widow
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2014 |dlc = VIP November 14, 2014 Community Remix |nogm = 4 |dg = (Classic) / (VIP) |alt = VIP ( ) Community Remix |mode = Solo |pc = to |gc = to |lc = Maroon Red (VIP) |dura = 3:30 |pictos = 223 |nowc = BlackWidow blackwidow_mashup (Mashup) |perf = VIP Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla }}"Black Widow" by featuring is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair gathered in a long braid. She wears a purple mask with blue curvy lines, indigo lipstick, purple tights with a dark violet-blue part at the bottom that has a baggy protuberance on her back and blue lines over it, which resemble spider webs and glow up sometimes, as well as violet curvy decorations on her legs. Her tights merge with her heels, which have the same color and decorations as her legs. Before the song starts, the webs on her dress glow up with a red light over her black silhouette, which then reveals her details. During the verses, her color scheme changes to black and red, and the curves on her torso light up yellow. Background The background is filled with black and blue spider webs, which glow up purple and yellow. The background color changes after the dancer changes to maroon, it turns black and white, and glows up white. There is a moon below the right corner. Before Rita Ora starts singing the chorus, it turns into a dark landscape and the dancer appears in the background in black and white. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Put both of your hands to the right. Gold Move 3: Throw both of your hands up as you kick up your right leg. Blackwidow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Blackwidow gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Blackwidow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Blackwidow gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia General *''Black Widow'' is the second song by Iggy Azalea in the series. **However, this is the first song to credit Iggy Azalea as the main artist. *The words "f**king" and "do" (from the line "That will do ya how I do ya") are censored. Also, as the clean version is used, "sh*t" is replaced with "shhhhh." *''Black Widow'' was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter, along with Bang Bang. *''Black Widow'' was one of the songs selected for the World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Classic *Despite the fact that Black Widow appears in the teasers and trailers for , the song is currently not available for the service. *This dancer appears in the end of the trailer for in the purple color, despite her being shown doing the moves from the verse, where she is normally black and maroon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1s6XSshCnI *During the verses, the pictograms have yellow props despite the glove being magenta. V.I.P *Despite the Smosh routine involving a duet, the pictograms remain Solo type. This is also the case with Cake By The Ocean. Mashup *''Black Widow'' was supposed to have a Mashup, but it was removed in the final game. It can still be found in the files. Gallery Game Files Blackwidow cover generic.png|''Black Widow'' BlackWidowVIP.png|''Black Widow'' (Smosh V.I.P.) Blackwidow cover albumcoach.png| album coach blackwidow cover albumbkg.png| album background blackwidow cover@2x.jpg| cover 203.png|Avatar 200203.png|Golden avatar 300203.png|Diamond avatar Blackwidow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Blackwidow_jd2015_menu.png|''Black Widow'' on the menu Blackwidow jd2015 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Blackwidow_jd2015_score.png| score screen (Classic, Controller) Blackwidow gameplay.png| gameplay (Classic) Screenshot 2014-11-23 19.02.15.png| Gameplay ( VIP) Promotional Images Blackwidow announcement.jpg|Announcement black widow just dance.jpg 10589137 670590016342849 79557038 n.jpg Black widow 170211.gif|Gameplay Beta Elements Black Widow Beta Mashup Proof.PNG|Proof of a scrapped Mashup Behind the Scenes brief-black-widow-copy 800.jpg|Concept art Others Blackwidow thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Blackwidow thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Just-Dance-2015 BLACKWIDOW.jpg|Beta routine with the blue version of the dancer at this stage in the routine dancerextractionbackw.PNG|Extraction Videos Official Music Video Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora Iggy Azalea Ft. Rita Ora - Black Widow Teasers Black Widow - Gameplay Teaser (US) Black Widow - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Black Widow (Just Dance VIP) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays 'Classic' Black Widow - Just Dance 2015 PS4 舞力全开2015 (20)Black Widow -Iggy Azalea feat. Rita Ora 五星评价 'Others' Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow (Smosh VIP) 5 Stars (HD) Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft Rita Ora COMMUNITY REMIX JUST DANCE 2015 Black Widow Just Dance 2015 Community Remix Extractions Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow NO HUD References Site Navigation de:Black Widow es:Black Widow ru:Black Widow tl:Black Widow tr:Black Widow Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Iggy Azalea Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Clean versions Category:Pages that won Article of the Month